yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voltz Cold War
'The Voltz Cold War '''is the war between multiple groups that was formed during The Tekkit War. The Voltz Cold War Is a currently a arms race between several groups that started in The Tekkit War. This Isn't Tekkit The Voltz Cold War began when Duncan shutdown the Tekkit server for unknown reasons and forced Lewis to accompany to the new server. Duncan then shows Lewis The Bunker that he supposely found, which he swears he did not build. Duncan then explains that the reason their on the server is to build missiles to use against Sips and Sjin. They soon decide to make the bunker into their new base. They then proceed to clean up the bunker and make it more roomy. They then explain what Voltz is and how its diffrent from Tekkit. As they clean Duncan finds a hole where he finds some chests and a iron golem guarding them. Duncan then checks the chests and finds multiple supplies that he needs. They then find an explosive, the Hypersonic Explosive, and decide to test it outside their base. They then activate it, but are surprised to find out it sends blocks in the air which end up killing both Lewis and Duncan. Upon arriving near their base Duncan gets attack by multiple monsters that some how spawned out of nowhere. After multiple deaths they seal themselves in with the iron golem and begin making a mine. As night ends the duo return to the surface to see the all the blocks that were launched by the bomb. They soon decide to start fixing up the bunker before they do anything else. After cleaning up most of the bunker they decide to stop for now and begin making armor and some machines. After hooking up the machines they begin to make progress. They soon realize they need more materials and Duncan then decides to go mining; leaving Lewis to defend the bunker. Duncan soon runs into trouble, where he is being attack by a skeleton and cannot heal. Lewis offers to teleport him, which he immediatly accepts. The duo then go mining separate, which almost kills Duncan, promoting him to return to the bunker for safety. After returning, he decides to go mine in Lewis's mine. Lewis begins to make some more machines while Duncan puts up the missile launcher. Duncan and Lewis soon begin to lose more health and both end up with half a heart. Duncan ends up being killed by an exploding creeper. Duncan then makes a missile to test out the launcher with Lewis. They then fire the missile sending it far away and then return to their work. New Land Sips and Sjin arrive at the Voltz server after recieving intel about the coming cold war. Sips then tells Sjin he managed to get Sips Co. to drop a crate of supplies on a near by mountain. The duo then begin to climb the mountain to retrieve the supplies. Upon arriving they divide up the supplies and begin to build his base. Sips begins to go mining for more supplies while Sjin begins building there cliff side base. After Sips finishes they begin to build a small bunker inside of the mountain. Nuclear Beginnings Duncan and Lewis return to the server and begin work on their nuclear reactor room. Duncan then looks through some of the chests and finds some radioactive blocks and accidently gives himself radation poisoning. Duncan manages to survive the radation and gets back to his work. Soon Duncan and Lewis find out Sjin and Sips are on the server along with Ridgedog who is doing his own thing. The duo decide to look for their base and eventually find their barely completed base on the cliff. After finishing their espionage they return to their base to continue with building their reactor. After finishing their Metallurgic Infuser they use the matrials they get from it to build a Centrifuge. They then use it to begin crafting the reactors main components. The Bomb (Episode 12) ''Main Article: The Bomb Sips and Sijn sets off a red-matter explosive to help with their mining, resulting in a incident which could have destroyed the entire Voltz server if it had not been stopped. Category:Minecraft Category:Voltz Category:Minecraft Videos